goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Kidnaps Paul and Melts Him Down Into Meat and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Gelman tries to marry Julie/gets stopped by Paul/both get grounded) At the park, Lawson walked over to Gelman, who was sitting on a bench, feeling upset. Lawson: Gelman, what's the matter? Gelman: I tried to marry Julie Fisichella. But Paul Cuchiella threatened with a gun for hijacking her from him! He got me into trouble with Miss Finster. This whomps! Lawson was horrified. Lawson: Good sweet Mike! I can't believe Paul did such a thing! Thanks for telling me! Don't worry, Gelman! I'll help you! Lawson was determined. Lawson: I'm going to kidnap Paul and send him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! Hahahahahahaha! Gelman: You will? Lawson: Yes, I will get rid of Paul for you so he won't threaten you with a gun. Gelman: Thanks. Lawson: Now I'm going to call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to melt Paul down into meat! Then Lawson picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Lawson: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Lawson! What can I do for you? Lawson: Can you come over here to melt Paul Cuchiella down into meat! Why? Because he threatened my friend Gelman wth a gun for trying to marry Julie! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. Lawson put down the phone, and spoke to Gelman. Lawson: Ratchet's on his way. Later, Ratchet came up to Lawson. Gelman: Ratchet, thank goodness you're here! You've come to help get rid of Paul for me! Ratchet: That's right, me and Lawson will get rid of him for you. Gelman: Thank you! Ratchet: Okay Lawson, let's go hunt Paul! Lawson: Yeah! Let's kidnap him and send him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Lawson and Ratchet went off to find Paul Cuchiella, and then they confronted him. Lawson: Hey Paul! Paul: Lawson, what do you want for me now?! Lawson: Guess what? Who's behind me?! Paul: What?! Who's behind you?! Lawson: Phineas T. Ratchet! Paul: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Lawson brought me here to help him and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat because you threatened Gelman with a gun for trying to marry Julie! Paul: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me and Lawson are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Lawson: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! Ratchet and Lawson picked up Paul, and carried him around the town. Paul was kicking and screaming. Paul: RATCHET, LAWSON, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You've just threatened Gelman with a gun for trying to marry Julie! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Lawson: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet and Lawson arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place Paul on the conveyer belt! Lawson: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet and Lawson carried Paul up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Paul on the conveyer belt. Lawson: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Paul! Lawson: Yeah! Say goodbye, Paul! Then Paul was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Paul: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Lawson: That's right, Choppers! Shred him to pieces! The Choppers began to shred Paul to pieces. Paul: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Paul was in pieces, and then all the remains of Paul were conveyed towards the furnace. Lawson: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The remains of Paul went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet and Lawson looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet and Lawson cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Paul is dead for good! Lawson: Yay! No more Paul! That's what he gets for threatening Gelman with a gun! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now Paul won't be bothering Gelman of any of your friends us ever again. Lawson: Yeah, he won't be bothering me, Gelman or any of my friends ever again! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet and Lawson ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet and Lawson shook hands. Lawson: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Ratchet: You're welcome, Lawson! Lawson: I will tell Gelman the good news! So Lawson went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back to tell Gelman. Then he came back to see Gelman. Lawson: Gelman, guess what?! Me and Ratchet have gotten rid of Paul for you! Gelman: Thanks for helping me! Now Paul won't threaten me with a gun ever again! Lawson: You're welcome! He'll burn in Hell! Would you go buy a gun? Gelman: Yes. Lawson: If someone's going to revive Paul, would you threaten someone with a gun. Gelman: Yes. Now I'm going to the weapon shop to buy a gun to threaten someone who dares revive Paul. Lawson: Good thinking. Now I'm going home. Lawson went back home. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Paul Cuchiella and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Lawson: But dad, Paul deserves it for threatening Gelman with a gun for hijacking Julie Fisichella for him! Lawson's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Paul and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks! Your punishment is to watch Barney and Friends for the rest of two weeks! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you have Lawson to kidnap Paul Cuchiella and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But mom, Paul deserves it for threatening Gelman with a gun for hijacking Julie Fisichella for him! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Paul and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks! Your punishment is to watch Barney and Friends for the rest of two weeks! Go to your room right now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Chopper Joey as Gelman Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Paul as Paul Cuchiell and Chopper Young Guy as Forge Brian as Chopper Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Kidaroo as Applemasterexpert's screaming voice Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice and Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff